Silence
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: You never miss the noise until you hear the silence. MelloXMatt rated T for Teen


**Disclaimer: I don't own Matt, Mello or Death Note.**

**It's another oneshot by Mika-chan! This oneshot is dedicated to blackdragonflower and Arina Kusajishi for their many reviews for my stories! hope you guys like it! and i'm listening to Tokio Hotel as i type this! let the deadly tale begin!**

Matt Jeevas and Mello Keehl were trying to unpack all of Mello's belongings so the two could properly live with each other. It had been a suggestion from the redheaded gamer that the two should move in together. Mello didn't like the plan very much at first, but Matt soon talked his blonde lover into it.

So now the two Mafia members were unpacking Mello's stuff. Most of the boxes contained candy bars or bullets for Mello's beloved gun. Some of the boxes, however, contained the essentials like clothes and bottled water.

"So are we going to share a room or do I get my own room?" Mello wanted to know as he unpacked a box of chocolate bars.

"I don't want to try the one room thing just yet." Matt said as he started ripping up empty moving boxes. "Let's see if I can put up with you in a separate room."

"That's nice, Matt." Mello's aquamarine eyes rolled to the ceiling. "I can see where I rank in your life."

"Well, think about it, Mels." Matt said, calling Mello by his pet name. "We haven't done something like this before. Lot's of couples can't put up with being around each other all the time."

"But we're not going to be like that." Mello said confidently.

"Oh?" Matt looked quizzically at his lover. "And why not?"

"I can tell." Mello said with a rare smile, biting into a chocolate bar.

"Mels, we need to finish unpacking your stuff before we eat chocolate." Matt said, throwing a piece of cardboard at the blonde.

"Yeah, I hear ya." Mello sighed as he moved more of his stuff into the room that was now his.

"So what are we gonna do after this?" Matt called to the blonde.

"Let's get something to eat." Mello's voice sounded from the bedroom.

"It's not even five yet." Matt protested.

"But I'm hungry!" Mello retorted as he walked back into the room and wrapped his arms around Matt's waist.

"You're always hungry, Mello." Matt gave a short laugh.

"We had a hard day today." Mello said.

"All right." Matt said. "We'll go get some pizza when we're done."

"Yea!" Mello exclaimed as he let go of Matt and did a little victory dace in the middle of the living room.

"But we need to finish unpacking first." Matt said.

"I know." Mello frowned, but resumed unpacking.

"How much stuff did you bring over, Mels?" Matt asked.

"Not a lot, actually." Mello said with a shrug. "I just brought my year's supply of chocolate…"

"A year's?" Matt looked dumbstruck at the blonde.

"I usually finish it in about a month." Mello said nonchalantly.

"It's not good to eat that much chocolate, you know." Matt shook his head at Mello's chocolate intake.

"I burn it off." Mello said.

So the two eventually finished their unpacking and went, as promised, for some pizza. Matt picked a local, but very good, pizza joint that was very popular with teenagers. Because of this, teens varying from the ages of 13 to 21 kept walking in and out of the restaurant.

"So how long are we going to give this a shot?" Mello asked as he bit into a slice of meat lover's pizza twenty minutes later.

"What do you mean?" Matt frowned.

"How long am I going to be living with you?" Mello asked.

"As long as we don't kill ourselves." Matt replied before taking a bite of his pizza. "Why do you ask?"

"You seemed kinda pessimistic when you said that not many couples could stand living together. I guess it made me think that you thought that we couldn't make it." Mello said, sounding slightly depressed.

"I guess some part of me is thinking that." Matt said. "But another part of me is eager to accept the challenge."

"What challenge?" Mello frowned as more of his slice of pizza vanished. "And since when are you eager about something?"

"Video games." Matt shrugged. "And I guess the challenge would be seeing if our love will put up with our annoyances."

"That sounded really cliché, you know?" Mello grinned.

"I'm being serious, Mello!" Matt exclaimed, now staring at the blonde.

"I know, I know." Mello assured the gamer. "And I'm going to be as serious as I can be about this."

* * *

"Matt, will you quit playing _Final Fantasy _at three in the morning?!"

Mello and Matt had been living together for almost two months and Mello was starting to get annoyed by Matt's everyday routines. For example, Matt usually stayed up late playing video games at volumes that all could hear in Germany. Every time Mello was just about to fall asleep, sounds from Matt's video games would force the blonde to start the sleeping process over again.

"I'm not playing _Final Fantasy_, Mels, it's _Assassin's Creed_." Matt corrected the blonde.

"They all sound the same to me." Mello said crossly as he walked out to the living room to find his lover in front of the TV with the PlayStation controllers in hand. "Just stop playing so I can get some sleep!"

"You can sleep fine." Matt said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Not when it's at a volume that the people on the 7th floor can hear it." Mello crossed his arms in front of his chest, glaring at the redhead.

"Ok, fine." Matt said angrily as he switched off the PlayStation. "Happy now?"

"Yes." Mello nodded. "I'm going to bed now."

"All right." Matt said.

The two went their separate ways and Mello retreated to his bedroom. The blonde tried to get some sleep, but it was no use. He was wide-awake. Matt's stupid video games always kept him awake. Sighing, Mello reached into the drawer in his bedside table and pulled out a bar of chocolate. After slicing the wrapper with his fingernail, Mello proceeded to unwrapping the candy bar and taking a bite out of the corner.

Matt had _almost_ fallen asleep when he heard that snap he knew all too well. Mello was eating chocolate. Again. At almost three in the morning. Go figure. Was this a compulsion thing of Mello's? To eat chocolate in hours of the morning when most normal people were asleep?

The gamer rolled over, trying to ignore the snaps of chocolate breaking in the room next door, but he failed miserably. He tried playing _Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories_ on his DS, but even _that_ didn't work. Frustrated, the redhead threw back the covers, got out of bed and stormed out of his room where he proceeded to pounding on Mello's door once before barging in.

"What now?" Mello sighed.

"I can hear your chocolate in my room." Matt glared at the blonde in great annoyance.

"So?" Mello retorted in equal annoyance. "I can hear your games from _my_ room."

"At least mine has a volume control." Matt wanted to see Mello get out of _that_ one.

"And mine is over within minutes, unlike yours." Mello smiled hatefully at the redhead.

"Well, if you don't like it, then maybe you should go." Matt said angrily, feeling the anger rising inside his body.

"Ok, maybe I will." Mello said as he stomped out of the bedroom.

"That's fine with me." Matt said. "I couldn't be happier. Maybe I can finally get some sleep."

"Same with me." Mello said before he slammed the door shut as he walked out.

* * *

Two weeks later, the relationship between Matt and Mello had not improved at all. Things were very tense between them at work when they were forced to work together. Skyer had noted how Mello kept snapping at Matt for simple things like not being fast enough. Matt said it was because of sleep deprivation, but Mello retorted by saying that since he was gone, the redhead should be able to get more sleep.

So Mello was back in his old apartment, trying to fall asleep. He hadn't been able to sleep since he had left Matt's apartment. Mello knew that he shouldn't have been so harsh with Matt, but he just couldn't take it anymore. Mello got very cranky when he was deprived of sleep and Matt knew that all too well.

As Mello lay awake, he couldn't help but notice how strange the silence sounded. Well, silence didn't _have_ a sound, but Mello could definitely hear the silence in his apartment. And the silence sounded so strange after hearing the noise of Matt's apartment for the past two months.

One floor down, a certain redhead was also having a hard time falling asleep. He'd played countless video games, but it was useless; he was still wide-awake. He kept hearing the silence that had haunted his apartment ever since Mello had left. And Matt _hated_ the silence. Silence was Matt Jeevas' worst enemy because the silence reminded him of Mello.

It wasn't just the silence. _Everything_ reminded Matt of Mello Keehl. The day after Mello left, Matt found a bar of chocolate lying on the kitchen counter. Matt had thought about eating it for spite, but decided on leaving it there in case Mello came back. On one of the many sleepless nights, Matt tried to play _Metroid Fusion,_ one of the video games Mello actually played. But after he'd been playing for about thirty seconds, Matt switched the game off. It reminded him of Mello and Matt wanted to forget about him.

But maybe Matt _didn't_ want to forget Mello. Maybe some part of him wanted Mello back. Sure, it was lonely without him, but did Matt want the same thing to happen over again? He knew that Mello didn't change very much.

Matt had just found his cell phone in the kitchen and was about to call Mello when the front door burst open and none other than Mello Keehl walked into the kitchen. Matt considered kicking the blonde out in an instant, but decided that he would hear what Mello would undoubtedly have to say.

"What do you want, Mello?" Matt glared at the blonde.

"I want to talk to you." Mello said.

"About what?" Matt's angry tone did not change.

"About why I left." Mello said.

"I know why you left, Mello." Matt said. "Apparently, you couldn't stand me."

"That's what I thought too!" Mello said hastily before Matt could throw another insult at him.

"What do you mean?" Matt frowned.

"These last two weeks have been kinda hard." Mello began. "I kept thinking about what you said, and I wondered if you really meant that." He ran his fingers through his long blonde hair and continued. "I was up for hours at night trying to figure out if what you said was true. You've never been one to insult someone like that, Matt."

"I was angry, Mello." Matt said, his voice softening a bit. "You know how I get when I'm angry. I don't see things clearly and make rash decisions that I know I'll regret later." He was about to say something when he stopped, remembering something Mello had just said. "Why were you awake? I wasn't playing video games, so what was it?"

"It was too quiet." Mello said sadly, staring at the floor in front of him.

"You thought so too, huh?" Matt smiled a little.

Mello faced the gamer and said, "What do you mean?"

"It was too quiet without you yelling. I never thought I'd say this, but I kind of missed hearing you eat chocolate." Matt said, his face turning a light shade of pink.

"It was quiet without the noise from your video games." Mello nodded in reply. "I never thought I'd miss that sound."

Matt simply nodded, not having anything to say.

"So I decided that I would come and try to talk to you." Mello said. "If you'd let me. I know how you can be."

"The truth is, Mello, I wanted to talk to you, too." Matt said. "I know I said things I shouldn't have said, but I was angry. Can you really blame me? I knew that you didn't mean what you said either." He smiled a little and said, "We both know what happens when you get angry."

"Yeah…" Mello grinned sheepishly. After a moment's hesitation, he asked, "So you wanna talk about it?"

"I think we already did." Matt said.

"I should have been more patient with you." Mello said as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I know I don't think things through when I'm mad and I need to work on that."

"It's not all your fault." Matt said as he sat next to the blonde. "I shouldn't be up playing video games at three in the morning."

For a moment, neither said anything. Millions of things were going through their minds as they tried to figure out what they should do. Suddenly without warning, Matt felt Mello's lips against his. Yet it wasn't Mello's usual kiss. It was more of a sad kiss, an apologetic kiss. A kiss that was trying to say, "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to say it, Mels." Matt said as he broke apart from the blonde.

"But if I don't say it, you won't know what I'm trying to say." Mello said.

"I already know." Matt said. "Your kiss told me."

"At least I got my point across." Mello smiled. "I'm sorry, Matt."

"And I'm sorry, Mello." Matt said, wrapping his arm around Mello's waist.

"So should we try it again?" Mello asked.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Matt said. "All your stuff is still here, right?"

"Yeah." Mello nodded. "I didn't like going without chocolate for a week."

"_That's_ why you were so cranky!" Matt exclaimed. "You didn't have chocolate! But I could have brought it to your apartment."

"I didn't want to see you." Mello said. "You know how I get when I'm angry."

"Oh yeah." Matt said. "Well let's try it again. Now we know what sets the other off, so we can avoid it."

"Or at least learn to live with it." Mello said.

Silence filled the apartment again. This time, however, it would be broken by the sounds from the day to day activities of the two lovers as they tried to work out their differences and live together as one.

**was it ok? I hope everyone liked this story! review? thanks for reading!**


End file.
